


Day 20: Snow Day Sleepover ft. Sakuraoi

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Big buff gf and excited water gf, Blankets, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Holiday Shipping Challenge, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In, They love each other so much I'm bout to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Despite the raging snowstorm building outside, Sakura insists on coming over to visit and check on her girlfriend. Aoi knows she can't let her go back out there, so what else to do but spend the night?(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Day 20: Snow Day Sleepover ft. Sakuraoi

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I have only played the first game so keep your spoilers to yourselves! Or else your house will be filled with dildos :)

It hadn’t snowed this hard in years. The winds had been so fierce and the cold so intense that a handful of neighborhoods had their electricity cut off yesterday. Aoi’s home was among those affected.

The power had since been restored as of this past afternoon, just in time for Sakura to come check on her. Sakura was a kind soul, yes, but she showed a special sort of concern for Aoi, which was no surprise seeing as the two of them had naturally grown into romantic partners over the course of their friendship.

Aoi still couldn’t quite believe that it had happened, let alone that it came to be so easily. It was as simple and instinctual as slipping on socks or getting dressed in the morning, or more specifically to Aoi’s tastes, as ingrained and easy as treading water.

Snow still poured in droves along the streets and sidewalks outside Aoi’s home. She’d sent a text to make sure Sakura knew she didn’t _have_ to come over, not when conditions were so cold, but the martial artist had insisted.

Which is exactly why, the very moment Aoi heard a sturdy rapping at her front door, she grabbed a bundle of blankets and wrapped Sakura in them from the first step she took inside.

“I appreciate it, Hina, but this really isn’t necessary—”

Aoi held a silencing finger to Sakura’s lips, guiding her down the hall towards her room. Even as she kept a strong façade, Sakura was trembling from her time outside, and snow crystals clung to her clothes and hair.

By the time Aoi had gently pushed her into the room and tucked her in against the bed’s headboard, Sakura had given up protesting. “…Thanks, Hina.”

Grinning and tilting her head like an especially pleased puppy, Hina chirped, “You’re most welcome!” She waggled a scolding finger. “You shouldn’t go out in the cold like that, though! You could get sick, or hypothermic, or lost, or…”

Humming with gruff laughter, Sakura leaned back and pulled the blankets closer over her large frame. “You worry about me that much?”

“Yes!” Aoi exclaimed. “You’re my girlfriend, _of course_ I’m gonna be worried about you out in the snow!”

Though she nodded in grave acknowledgement, Sakura frowned. “On the other hand, _I_ was worried about _you_ being without electricity for so long.”

Pouting, Aoi crossed her arms and sat on the bed. “I was a little freaked out, I’ll admit, but it wasn’t that bad…”

Sakura smiled. “You texted me a string of those frightened emoticons immediately after the power cut off.”

Groaning that adorable, petulant little groan of hers, Aoi flopped back so she was laying across Sakura’s legs. “Fine, I was scared. But that still doesn’t mean you had to trek all the way from your family’s dojo to here.”

“Nonsense.” Sakura bent down to press the gentlest of kisses to Aoi’s forehead. “I would brave a storm a hundred times worse if it meant seeing you.”

Flushing and giggling loudly, Aoi wiggled and kicked her legs. “You are so sappy!” She sat up, forcing down her mirth. “I’m not letting you go back out there until it’s safer, though! I’m serious.”

Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes in resignation. “I know, Hina. I was hoping to spend time with you while I was here anyways.”

Perking up, Hina hopped off the bed. “What do you wanna do? We could train—but we _always_ train—oh! I should show you the latest trophy I got from the swimming championship!”

That is exactly what Aoi did, pulling the golden cup from its place of prestige among her numerous other awards and medals. Sakura listened patiently and attentively as Aoi shared the details of her win, the different strokes she used to push ahead of the competition, the streamlining techniques her coach had been teaching her…Sakura loved to hear Aoi get excited about something she was so passionate about, and Aoi deserved to be proud of her achievements.

Somehow, things progressed from Sakura congratulating Aoi on her latest victory to the girls braiding each other’s hair. Aoi perched herself behind Sakura, gingerly twisting her scraggly white locks together. It was a peaceful, relaxing pastime, so much so that neither of them had to speak for a good while.

In lieu of words, the wind and snow howled outside. Frost crept up a nearby window, and Aoi stole a worried glance at the enlarging piles of snow encroaching against the side of her house.

“I don’t think the snow is going to stop anytime soon,” Sakura observed, catching Aoi staring. “I may have no choice but to walk home through it.”

“No!” Aoi protested, throwing her arms around Sakura. “It’d be safer if you just stayed here! At the rate the snow is falling, I don’t know if I can even get my front door open anymore…”

“Night will fall soon,” Sakura pointed out, squinting at the cloudy, dimming sky.

“Then—then you’ll just have to stay the night!”

Both girl’s faces flushed as those words hung in the air. Sakura had visited Aoi’s home many, many times, yes, but she hadn’t had a sleepover with Aoi in ages, not since they’d fully fallen into their feelings for each other.

“I mean, you could sleep on the couch, if you wanted,” Aoi awkwardly amended. “Or, no, actually it’d be better if you took the bed and I took the couch, you’re the guest after all—”

“Hina.” Sakura gently interrupted, putting a firm hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind staying here with you, but only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Puffing out her chest, Hina nodded, her swirly bun of brown hair bobbing atop her head. “Yeah! It’ll be like a slumber party, only just the two of us.” A new determination replaced her trepidation as she leapt off the bed. “I think I still have an old pair of PJs you left here ages ago…oh! And I have my Christmas PJs, this’ll be perfect!”

Tempted as she was to point out that it was just barely starting to get dark, Sakura let Aoi run away with her enthusiasm. It was too endearing not to, especially when the swimmer tossed an old green nightgown at her, one that had indeed once belonged to Sakura before she’d left it here nearly a year ago.

“Check _this_ out!” Aoi proclaimed, presenting a gaudy red pajama top from within her closet. Images of wrapped candy, candy canes, and, of course, donuts were littered across the fabric. The words “All I Want for Christmas Is Food” were plastered along the front in sequined green letters.

Allowing herself a chuckle, Sakura set her nightgown aside for later. “It’s cute. We don’t need to sleep right away, though, it’s barely dark.”

“Yeah…” Aoi trailed off, climbing up on the bed. “Besides, you haven’t braided _my_ hair yet! It’s only fair that we both have stylish hair to match our stylish PJs!”

Nodding in agreement, Sakura ever so gently pulled Aoi backwards into her lap. For all her muscle and strength, Sakura truly was a gentle person at heart, which was no more evident than when she was with Aoi. When nighttime did finally fall and both girls changed into their sleepwear, Aoi felt safer in Sakura’s strong yet caring arms than anywhere else in the world.

_Thus ends the twentieth day of Christmas._


End file.
